


The Dark Power of Destiny

by ShadowedDarkness1230



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dark Diana (Wonder Woman) - Freeform, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Kara Danvers, Female Harry Potter, Genderbending, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedDarkness1230/pseuds/ShadowedDarkness1230
Summary: At her birth, Aerla Potter is an ordinary child like any other. She has a family that she cares deeply about, but that all changes mere months after her first birthday. A dark figure enters their home, killing her parents. When the figure attempts to kill Aerla, a mysterious force stops him, the figure has his soul ripped from his body, leaving him to seek vengeance. How will Aerla prepare for her fight against one of the most powerful Dark Lords in the history of the Galaxy? (FEM!Harry Potter/Diana/Kara)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Kara Zor-El/Diana (Wonder Woman)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	The Dark Power of Destiny

****

**The Power of Destiny**

**Description:** At her birth, Aerla Potter is an ordinary child like any other. She has a family that she cares deeply about, but that all changes mere months after her first birthday. A dark figure enters their home, killing her parents. When the figure attempts to kill Aerla, a mysterious force stops him, the figure has his soul ripped from his body, leaving him to seek vengeance. How will Aerla prepare for her fight against one of the most powerful Dark Lords in the history of the Galaxy?

 **Pairing:** Aerla Potter/Diana Prince|Wonder Woman/Kara Danvers|Supergirl.

 **Rating:** Rated Explicit for violence, language, and adult content.

 **Warnings:** _T_ _his story will contain dark versions of the three main characters._

**Chapter One**

The entire Wizarding World has had to live in fear for years now; the imminent danger of the Dark Lord and his followers hanging over everyone. Thousands have died to the Dark Lord since his rise to power, leaving people too afraid to even whisper his name. Fear for him soon surpassed that of Grindelwald, his power continuing to grow.

As the Dark Lord's power grew, his humanity slowly receded, leaving a monster in its place. A monster possessing more knowledge about dark magic than anyone since Salazar Slytherin.

For a few years, hope began to disappear from the world, leaving it in darkness and fear. The once-great magical school with Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster became more and more segregated between houses, defying the purpose of a unified student body. The Headmaster did nothing to try and stop the spread of inter-house hatred, choosing to let it fester and grow.

This hatred caused the purebloods to continues their own 'high and mighty' attitude, seeing themselves as superior to all with impure blood.

On July thirty-first of 1980, James and Lily Potter celebrated the birth of their first child; a girl named Aerla Europa Potter. The girl took after her mother's grandmother with her silver hair and her father with her striking green eyes. The Potters couldn't have been prouder of the life their love created and raises Aerla to be a happy young witch, surrounded by people who cared for her.

However, that all changed one faithful night at the end of October.

As this segregation reached its peak and the Dark Lord's power grew, a prophecy was issued that Albus Dumbledore heard. It referred to three that would possess the power to defeat the Dark Lord. He could not figure out who the prophecy could be referring to so he told no one of what he heard, not intending to let the Dark Lord hear it. However, one man overheard a small snippet of the prophecy and instantly reported it to the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord took the snippet of the prophecy as a certainty and rather than risk his downfall, he chose to act on the minimal information he had. He quickly identified only two possibilities as to who could be the one hinted at in the prophecy. And with this information, he decided that if he were to be able to take out one of the three mentioned in the prophecy, he would not have to fear anything.

After some thought, the Dark Lord decided that the prophecy could only mean the child of the Longbottoms. Like most people when he was born back in the 1940s, the Dark Lord had little respect for the females of the world. He saw them as inferior, not believing that a girl could ever be his equal.

With that in mind, the Dark Lord acted. On October twenty-fifth, he attacked the Longbottoms in their ancestral home, making quick work of the powerful wards in place around the manse. He entered the home, encountering Frank Longbottom. The Longbottom patriarch died, using his last spurt of magical energy to warn his wife of the impending danger.

Alice Longbottom attempted to apparate out of the manse to get help but quickly discovered that the wards around the manse had been altered to prevent her from doing so. Realizing the danger, she attempted to reach an emergency Portkey stored in a vault deep within the ancestral Longbottom estate. She reached the vault and found the Portkey, sealing the vault behind her. She activated it and anxiously awaited the delayed time on the Portkey to wind down.

Before the Portkey could carry her and her son to safety, the Dark Lord reached the vault. Using his tremendous amount of power, he began to batter the magically strengthened vault door. However, even with his power and knowledge, he was unable to break into the vault in time.

Alice escaped, the Portkey taking her to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. The wards around the school kept her safe until Dumbledore arrived where her extended family was then notified of the tragedy.

Frank Longbottom's body was never recovered as in a fit of rage at his failure, the Dark Lord burned the Longbottom manse to the ground, leaving only ashes of the once-great family and its legacy.

This act by the Dark Lord did exactly as Dumbledore feared; created more fear and panic. Many different families began contacting him in an attempt to discover if he thought they could be next.

These fears only grew as on October thirtieth, the Dark Lord struck again, seemingly for no reason other than to burn off some steam. His attack was swift and precise, leaving a beautiful town in ruin and thousands without family to return to. _The Daily Prophet_ ran article after article on the attack, interviewing victims of the vicious assault.

But it was October thirty-first that created the biggest stir. After hearing of the attack on the Longbottoms, the Potters fled to Godric's Hollow. With Dumbledore's help, they created the strongest magical wards around the house as possible. This included the _Fidelius Charm_ , one of the most difficult wards to perform of them all. James Potter insisted that his best friend and the godfather of his child, Sirius Black, be made the secret keeper.

Sirius agreed and arrangements were made for Dumbledore to give him that role. However, at the last minute, Sirius changed his mind, believing himself the obvious choice. That left the Potters with two options; Remus Lupin or Peter Pettigrew. Once more, the Potters planned to use Remus, not wanting Peter to be the one with their lives in his hands.

However, before Remus was made secret keeper, he also backed on, deciding that with him being a werewolf, it would be an unsafe choice. That left only one option and they went through with it. Peter Pettigrew became the Potter secret keeper, his lives and the lives of their year-old daughter in his hands.

There was one problem with this choice; Peter had previously sworn his allegiance to the Dark Lord in an attempt to gain power and respect. Seeing it as a way to garner some of both, he informed the Dark Lord of his position. The Dark Lord decided while the Longbottom boy was unreachable while at Hogwarts, he could very easily take out the Potters. This was a win-win for him as even the Dark Lord could respect the powerful family that the Potters made.

Apparating to Godric's Hollow, the Dark Lord quickly approached the house. Because of Peter's betrayal, the Potters were in imminent danger.

Arriving at the front gate of the Potter house, the Dark Lord shattered the magical protections still in place. This action alerted James and Lily to the danger and they tried to escape with their daughter. However, much like with the Longbottoms, the Dark Lord had altered the wards to prevent them from leaving. And unfortunately, the Potters did not have an emergency Portkey hidden away with them.

James faced the Dark Lord and to his surprise, the Dark Lord did not immediately try to kill him. The Dark Lord asked that he stand aside, but James Potter refused. His life ended in a flash of green light.

The Dark Lord continued further into the house, walking up the creaky wooden stairs with his wand in his hand. He came to a wooden door and, sensing the life behind it, he shattered the wood with an unuttered spell.

Lily Potter stood in front of a wooden crib, begging for the Dark Lord to spare her daughter. The Dark Lord gave her the same chance that he gave James; stand aside and be spared, but she refused. She met the same fate as her husband, dying in a flash of horrible green light.

It was then that the Dark Lord's eyes found the little girl in the crib. To his surprise, the child was looking directly at him with no hint of fear or sadness on her features. After a moment's hesitation, the Dark Lord raised his hand and uttered the words that ended the lives of the girl's parents.

Time slowed around the two, confusing the Dark Lord to no end. He watched as the green light of his spell slowly made its way toward the child, fascinated by the power the child was displaying. His fascination passed in mere moments, leaving him to wonder how a young child could possibly use such powerful magic.

He walked forward, carefully avoiding the now-frozen green bolt of his spell, and stood before the girl's crib. His eyes met the girl's and for the first time in years, the Dark Lord felt a thrill of fear at her eyes. Aerla Potter's eyes glimmered with power, glowing the same color as the spell frozen in the air next to him.

He leaned down, his wand sliding into an invisible holster on his arm. He slowly held out one hand toward the little girl, not noticing the green light of his spell changing its trajectory. Just as his pale skin makes contact with the child's the green light of his own spell crashed into his body. The Dark Lord did not even have time to cry out in pain or shock as the spell of his own creation removed his soul from his body.

As he died, his magic latched onto the girl, creating hidden darkness deep within the child. The only sign that the Dark Lord was ever even at Godric's Hollow was the corpses of James and Lily, the cloak that the Dark Lord had been wearing, and a small scar on the forehead of Aerla Potter.

The young Potter child did not move from her spot in the crib, her eyes traveling to her mother's corpse. The young girl did not yet possess the mental capabilities to quantify the loss of her mother, but a lone tear fell down her cheek. A few hours later, a man with black hair and an angled nose entered the room, coming upon Lily's body with an agonized cry.

He never noticed the child watching him with intelligent green eyes, lifting up Lily's body and exiting the room.

Moments later, a man with a long silver beard entered the room, his eyes first finding the black material of the Dark Lord's cloak. Aerla watches as he reaches down, his right hand brushing against the dark material gently.

A moment later, the man meets Aerla's eyes, his own widening in shock. By now, Aerla's eyes have died down, no longer glimmering with power. The old man walks over to her, reassuring words leaving his lips.

Aerla cocks her head in answer to the old man's words, too young to make meaning of anything said to her. The old man reaches down to pick her up, his hands settling beneath her and lifting her out of the crib. He carries her out of Godric's Hollow, finding the black-haired man outside, still crouched over Lily's body.

The black-haired man looks up at the man holding Aerla, his eyes glimmering with anger, shock, and loss. The man holding her says something to the other man, the man nodding and looking back down at Lily's body.

Aerla finds herself being placed in a basket, surrounded by warm blankets. The sky above is covered in dark clouds that hide the stars from view. She meets the old man's eyes once more, her young body curling up within the blankets. The old man smiles sadly at her, whispering words that she still cannot understand.

In a flash and a brief jerking sensation, Aerla finds herself looking up at a clear night sky. The clouds that were present mere moments before are no longer in sight. Exhaustion floods her as the day's events catch up and her young features relax as she falls asleep. She feels her basket swaying around her as the old man carries her toward his destination. She feels him gently set her down on a hard surface and blinks her eyes open one last time. Her eyes find the old man's, noting the determination present on his face. Then, she closes her eyes again.

Albus Dumbledore apparates away after leaving a note with the girl, informing Lily's family as to what happened. He prays that the girl will get the normal life she should, away from the fame and politics she would have otherwise. He prays that she will stay safe. And most of all, he prays that he is making the right decision to leave her with Lily's family. He knows from personal experience that Petunia Evans—now Dursley—has a strong dislike for magic ever since he had to reject her request to attend Hogwarts with her sister.

A moment later, he apparates away. The basket holding Aerla Potter is warded against the cool night air, keeping her at the perfect temperature. However, there is one thing that Dumbledore did not account for. Minutes after Dumbledore vanishes, a tall woman appears. She has dark auburn hair that glimmers in the light of the moon. To any normal observer, it appeared as though the light of the moon was being drawn directly to the woman and being drawn into her body.

The woman reaches down, a smile splitting her features at the beautiful child in the basket. The moon illuminates a bow strapped to the tall woman's back, a quiver of silver arrows hanging on her shoulders. The woman takes out the letter and skims the content, a sneer splitting her features at the words of Albus Dumbledore. "That old fool," she mutters.

She picks up the basket containing Aerla Potter and in a flash of silver light, vanishes from Surrey.

She reappears beneath a tall tree, the light of the moon shining through its branches. A moment later, she is joined by another figure in a flash of fire. "You got her?" The woman asks.

Artemis nods, "Yes, aunt. She was right where you said she would be."

Hestia nods, "Excellent." Artemis' eyes find a bundle of blankets in her aunt's arms and she nods to it, "You succeeded as well?"

"Of course," Hestia responds, looking at Artemis. "We need to go. We do not have much time."

Artemis nods and the two vanish again, reappearing on the cliffs of an island, looking out over the sea. A woman lowers herself onto a knee at the sight of them, bowing her head. "Rise, Queen Hippolyta. We have much to discuss."

The woman nods, rising to her feet. "Why have you requested my presence, Lady Hestia?"

Hestia sighs, "The world is in a state of fear and terror, those with power using it to get whatever they want. These two children have both been the victims of such terror, leaving them without family and without love. I have come here to request that you raise them along with your own child, Diana."

The Amazonian Queen looks shocked but immediately nods, "Of course I will, Lady Hestia. I would never turn away children in need."

Artemis nods, "We know you wouldn't, Hippolyta. However, this is an urgent matter that we could not delay. The girl in my arms is named Aerla. She is the child of my only true heir, meaning that she is a goddess in her own right. She will grow into her power over time so take this as a warning. She will not instantly be able to unlock the power her relationship to me will grant. It will take years of training and work."

Hippolyta nods, "I understand, Lady Artemis. I will make sure she receives the correct training and is raised with love as all children should be."

Hestia speaks next, "I am afraid that the child in my arms is not so easily explained." She begins. "Have you heard the rumors of other planets existing that harbor life?"

Hippolyta nods, "Of course, Lady Hestia."

Hestia nods slowly, "The girl in my arms is such a child. She comes from a world beyond the control of the gods. A world called Krypton. Unlike most mortals, she is nearly unstoppable. The sun powers her, giving her god-like power. You will need to use extreme caution when training her. She will not know how to control her own strength."

Hippolyta looks shocked at all she is being told but nods, "Yes, Lady Hestia. As I said to Lady Artemis, I will make sure she receives all that she will need."

"I am afraid that that is not all, Queen Hippolyta. Your own child Diana, as you are aware, is a child of Zeus. All three children possess immense power and because of this, their destinies will be long and hard." Hestia begins.

"In order for them to be prepared, all three must attend a magical school out in the world," Artemis adds.

Hippolyta goes to protest but Artemis raises a hand, "This is not up for discussion. You may keep the three of them until the last of them turns thirteen. That is when they must attend a school. At that time, either I or Hestia will return to guide them to the school. I suggest you use the next fourteen years to prepare them as best you can for the outside world. The world is not a kind place. It is cruel and violent and most mortals care naught but for themselves."

Hippolyta nods, "I understand Lady Artemis, Lady Hestia. I will do as you have asked."

Artemis nods, "There is one more thing you must know."

Hippolyta inclines her head and Artemis continues, "The three are part of a prophecy which ties them to a man named Tom Riddle. He is known by another name to most of the world and I am sure you have at least heard rumors about him."

Hippolyta pales, "No…"

"I am afraid so. Aerla, Kara, and Diana are tied by a prophecy to the Dark Lord Voldemort. Would you like to hear the prophecy?"

Hippolyta nods slowly, "Yes, Lady Artemis."

_The three with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach,_

_born to those who would never side with him,_

_and the Dark Lord shall unknowingly mark them as his equals,_

_but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not,_

_and when the dust settles only one will still stand,_

_because neither can live while the other survives,_

_the ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach…_

Hippolyta takes a deep breath, "Are you certain that this prophecy applies to these three girls?"

Artemis sighs, "I wish I was not but my brother, being who he is, confirmed that it is indeed about them. My father sends his well-wishes, Queen Hippolyta, and he wants to thank you for your silence in terms of who fathered Diana."

Hippolyta sighs, "I will make sure that they are properly trained. They will be trained harder than anyone before them. I will make sure that Antiope makes the three of them the greatest warriors of their age that anyone has ever seen."

"I am glad to hear it," Hestia says. "Now, we must be going, Queen Hippolyta. Good luck. We will be back once the last of them turns thirteen."

In a flash of silver Artemis vanishes, Hestia not far behind in a flash of flames. Hippolyta is left holding a child in each arm, looking at them as she has only looked at her daughter. "I will make sure you are prepared, my daughters." She coos, rocking them both as she sets off toward Themyscira. "I will make all three of my children the best at everything. You will be unmatched in everything so that when the time comes, I will feel safe sending you away."

* * *

**A/N.**

**This chapter was originally going to be longer but I deleted a few thousand words of unnecessary material. As I am sure you all can tell, this was the introduction chapter.**

**In this story, Kara was a baby when she arrived from Krypton rather than the young teen from the show. Kal-El will eventually have a role in this story, though not for a very long time and not a very large role.**

**Artemis said she has an heir, that does not mean she had a child. I want to make that clear. Aerla is related to Artemis on her mother's side, but, like Athena, Artemis did not necessarily have sex to procreate. She is a goddess.**

**This story will set a new path for Kara and Diana, and it alters the timeline of when the WW movie takes place. Rather than Diana being an adult during the 1980s, she will just be the same age as Kara and Aerla. I will elaborate further in future chapters as to the background of the three and how Kara came to be with Hestia.**

**For now, let me know if you want more of this. I well and truly enjoyed writing it and am excited to expand on the Themyscira storyline over the next few chapters.**

**There will be zero additions to the pairing. This is not going to be a harem story where they take more lovers as the story progresses, nor will the romance be immediate and forced. It will take time. If you are here for that…well, you have a long time yet…**


End file.
